Thank you for loving me
by sammynanci
Summary: La palabra deseo es una peligrosa palabra, sobre todo cuando la usas para ansiar algo que nunca jamás hubieras dicho y lo que Dean jamás imaginó es que eso que deseó como consecuencia de un turbulento momento emocional tendría un resultado tan dolorosamente real. Pre serie, brotherly love asegurado, problemas sobrenaturales inesperados y el hurtSam, protective/worried/Dean que amo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! ^_^ Sé que mi ausencia fue más larga de lo que había prometido en mi explicación previa a este capítulo. **

**Todas las ilusiones, toda la alegría que tenía porque se estaban dando los resultados que anhelaba con mi equipo se fueron diluyendo cada vez con más dolor, sufriendo injustas derrotas y maldiciendo nuestra puta suerte que consiguió más veces de las que quiero recordar que la maldita pelota pegara en el palo, que se diera por anulada una vez que ya había pasado la línea de gol, que pasara a centímetros de lo que hubiera hecho la diferencia entre la felicidad y la tristeza profunda que me embarga ahora. **

**Hoy, fue nuestra última oportunidad para conseguir el lugar donde nos merecemos estar pero otra vez se escapó injustamente de nuestras manos. Todo este camino que vengo sufriendo desde hace un año influyó en mi y todo esto sumado a las desilusiones que he pasado con amigas que desaparecieron de mi vida cuando más las necesitaba (demostrando que no eran capaces de hacer un lado su orgullo para intentar arreglar las cosas) consiguieron que esté al borde de una depresión como nunca he sufrido, a pesar de que he pasado por cosas tan dolorosas y feas que me han marcado de por vida.**

**Por eso no he tenido ánimos para seguir publicando, también he dejado de participar en mi página de facebook y apenas uso Internet, pero contrariamente a mi estado de ánimo negativo que no me dejaba participar en este mundo de fanfiction como lo venía haciendo deben saber (para no odiarme por mi demora *ojitos de cachorro*) que SI continué escribiendo, quizás descargando mis emociones en las palabras que salieron desde el dolor de mi alma.**

**Por eso es que hoy publico un capítulo completamente nuevo de Id die for you porque en medio de mi crisis decidí cambiar lo que tenía pensado hacer, publico un nuevo capítulo de Never say goodbye (con algunos pequeños cambios, jeje, ahora serán más capítulos de los que tenía pensados) y publico dos historias nuevas que surgieron en mi mente atormentada en esas noches que no podía dormir. Quiero aclarar que no me alcanzó el tiempo para terminar de escribir las otras dos que también había empezado (al menos mis musas no se chamuscaron con mi estado de ánimo ;_;) y espero sepan disculpar mi demora con estas sorpresas que les traigo. *_* **

**Por supuesto que no debemos olvidar que el final de la temporada también influyó en mis nervios (y creo que verán reflejado en este capítulo de Never say goodbye lo que siento por Castiel (y más le vale que salve a Dean!) así que si alguien lo sigue queriendo mis disculpas por lo que leerán pero es lo que pienso. También estoy sufriendo por mi Sammy (el lugar en que quedó es casi tan peligroso como el que quedó su hermano). **

**Por este infartante final de temporada que hemos vivido y para aguantar hasta el 3 de octubre que nuestros amados hermanos volverán he decidido sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo y publicar lo que estuve escribiendo en este tiempo que no he aparecido por aquí (aunque no tenga terminadas las dos historias nuevas). Necesito el ánimo ^_^que ustedes siempre me han regalado con sus palabras y el entusiasmo que me permita seguir adelante con mis historias para pasar estos meses de espera con la mejor disposición para disfrutar de la tan esperada octava temporada (y estoy segura que si no dejo salir la cantidad de ideas que están dando vueltas por mi cabeza-incluyendo un comienzo alternativo de temporada-voy a explotar por sobrecarga de neuronas o_O )**

**Bueno, ahora sí, después de las explicaciones pertinentes sólo me queda por decir que-a pesar de que hace solamente un par de horas que se diluyó la última posibilidad que tenía mi equipo de fútbol para volver al lugar que le corresponde-acá estoy para dejarles mis escritos. Gracias desde ya a todas las que durante este tiempo siguieron leyendo (el número de visitas sorprendentemente ha ido en aumento) y MUCHAS GRACIAS a las amigas de siempre que leyeron y dejaron sus tan gratos reviews: Inugami, GreenEyesSpn, impalasammy, Zelda, Canumi, Verónica, Lisa (o Eli), Ivannia y todas las que me enviaron un MP con sus pensamientos e inquietudes o me pusieron en su lista de alertas y favoritos *_* ¡Gracias a ustedes todavía sigo escribiendo! **

**Bueno, he copiado en todo lo que hoy publico las palabras con las que he explicado mi ausencia, ahora sólo me queda por aclarar que esta nueva historia (con un número indefinido de capítulos, jajajaj, ya me atajo desde ahora) lleva por nombre-como es costumbre-el título de otra canción de Bon Jovi (del álbum Crash en este caso), que es pre serie-un nuevo teenchester para mi *_* ) y que ya se darán cuenta cuando lean las edades de nuestros chicos y el porque de ese título (al menos es lo que espero 0_0. La locación de esta historia y demás detalles los sabrán con el transcurso de los capítulos. Finalmente debo confesar (como si no lo supieran, xd, todavía no entiendo la necesidad de hacer esto) que los chicos no son míos, que Supernatural no me pertenece y que solo mis ideas son mías ¿Se entendió? Jajajaj, me parece que en vez de aclarar oscurezco!**

**Ahora sí, aquí va el prólogo, espero ansiosamente que lo disfruten!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Thank you for loving me **_

_**(Gracias por amarme)**_

_**Prólogo**_

-¡Sam! ¿Sammy? ¡SAM!-Dean gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones el nombre de su hermano mientras corría por un sendero repleto de hojas secas y ramas muertas-¿Dónde diablos está?-se preguntó cada vez más preocupado-y no admitiría jamás-cada vez más asustado-¡Nunca más vuelvo a quitarle la vista de encima, NUNCA MÁS!-enfatizó el mayor de los Winchester pateando el tronco podrido de un árbol caído que se atravesó en su desenfrenado camino por el bosque arrepintiéndose de inmediato por su arrebato cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el dedo gordo del pie-¡Mierda!-insultó el rubio mientras saltaba un momento con una sola pierna negándose a disminuir su marcha ni detener su búsqueda frenética-Esto no puede estar pasando...estaba detrás de mí… ¿Cómo pudo…desaparecer…así de golpe?-dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas, intentando recuperar el aliento que se le había estado escapando por culpa de la horrible sorpresa, del pánico inicial, de la carrera desesperada a través de la maleza y del golpe en el pie que él solo se había ocasionado-¡Estaba detrás de mí…es mi culpa!... ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Si estaba detrás, es obvio que le quité la vista de encima!-reflexionó y su voz casi ronca por tanto gritar se escuchó algo extraña.

No era que estuviera a punto de llorar, para nada, él con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos se consideraba todo un hombre, recio y duro, todo un cazador y nunca pero nunca iba a dejar escapar una lágrima delante de nadie. Al menos era eso lo que se repetía cuando intentaba que su coraza protectora no se resquebraje con las emociones que día a día lo abrumaban desde sus responsabilidades casi paternales y desde el cumplimiento de su rol como cazador y soldado de su padre.

-¡Estúpido, soy un estúpido!-se retó a sí mismo nuevamente incapaz de dejar de hablar y que el silencio que lo rodeaba, más la ausencia de esa voz necesitada, lo hundieran en un terror más profundo del que la desaparición repentina de su hermanito le había causado-¡Pero no puedo dejarlo ir adelante, yo soy el que lo cubre, el que lo protege!-continuó mientras apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos-Gran trabajo el mío, no sé donde está, con qué o con quién está, si estará bien o si...-en ese instante el mayor detuvo su murmullo preocupado cuando la cantidad de ideas-todas ellas malas-de lo que podría estar pasándole a su hermanito cruzaron por su mente caótica compitiendo en sobrenatural fila para ver quien lo llevaba de ese miedo profundo que quemaba su interior a un completo estado de pánico.

Sintiéndose casi incapaz de respirar detuvo momentáneamente su marcha para pasarse una mano con fuerza por sus rubios cabellos despeinados frotándose luego el rostro sintiendo como la palma de su mano barrió con unas lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba derramando.

Apoyándose un minuto en el rugoso tronco de un gigantesco árbol intentó calmar los intensos latidos de su corazón y sofocar esos sollozos que querían desatar el nudo de lágrimas y rabia que se le había atorado en la garganta tomando algunas respiraciones profundas antes de continuar con la búsqueda desesperada. Sabía que si no conseguía calmarse no ayudaría a su hermano, que tenía que ser fuerte para él y que si estaba tan solo y asustado como él lo estaba cuando lo encontrara-porque estaba seguro que lo haría-sólo iba a conseguir asustarlo mucho más si lo veía en ese estado.

Él siempre ponía su fachada más dura, aunque el miedo o el dolor lo carcomieran por dentro, para beneficio de su pequeño hermano quien siempre buscó su protección y consuelo aún antes de dar sus primeros pasos.

-¡SAMMY! ¡SAM!-el joven cazador volvió a gritar el nombre del castaño escuchando con frustración como sólo el eco de su voz rebotando en las paredes rojizas del barranco que delimitaba el turbulento río le llegó como respuesta.

Un suspiro mitad impotencia, mitad desesperación se escapó por sus labios cuando se detuvo un instante sobre una enorme roca desde donde podía escanear con ojo avizor el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

El bosque lindero al río se estaba cubriendo cada vez más rápidamente por negras sombras, un indiscutible indicio de la llegada de la noche y de que el tiempo que el joven cazador había pasado en la búsqueda de su hermano pequeño había sido más que suficiente como para que, en ese momento, el mayor de los Winchester fuera un manojo de nervios casi al borde de un ataque de pánico y, aunque intentó desde un comienzo centrarse en las indicaciones y entrenamiento de su padre en búsqueda y rescate, seguimiento de rastros, supervivencia a la intemperie, ataque, defensa y todo lo que un chico de su edad ni siquiera imaginaría practicar, no pudo evitar sentir como el nudo de pánico que se le había instalado en la garganta se extendía por todo su cuerpo dificultándole respirar, haciendo que sus ojos quemen con lágrimas no derramadas y que en su mente sólo hubiera lugar para una sola palabra.

-Sam-murmuró el rubio con voz quebrada y prácticamente cayó de rodillas sobre la dura piedra en una inesperada plegaria a la soledad que lo rodeaba para que le devolviera lo único que conseguiría alejarlo del mundo de oscuridad donde se estaba hundiendo en dolorosa empatía con la llegada de las oscuras sombras de la noche.

Casi llevaba dos horas recorriendo el bosque sin ningún resultado y eso explicaría porque sus ojos ardían, tenía la boca seca y tenía un dolor agudo golpeando su cerebro al compás de los latidos de su corazón. No conseguía orientarse, no sabía que dirección seguir por donde recomenzar la búsqueda ni porque el tiempo pasaba tan lento y pesado que lo hacía sentir como un condenado a la espera de su última hora.

En el cumplimiento de sus horarios como criador del pequeño de la familia nada pasaba cerca de Sammy sin que él lo supervisara y, en su brújula Winchester, la aguja no apuntaba al norte sino a su hermano por lo que la ausencia del chico lo desorientaba y desestabilizaba si ésta había sido provocada por un episodio desafortunado o por el peligroso momento en el que las fuerzas malignas del mundo sobrenatural hubieran metido sus garras.

Sam y Dean podían estar separados por la escuela, por las chicas, las diversiones o por los gustos apropiados a cada edad pero si estaban juntos en una cacería o en los días de soledad en los hoteles de carretera habían comenzado a funcionar como una maquinaria bien aceitada. Faltaba una parte, o resultaba dañada, y todo se descompensaba y ya no podía seguir funcionando hasta que cada pieza no ocupara el lugar que le correspondía.

Solos eran inestables, uno sin el otro quedaban fuera de equilibrio y de balance convirtiéndose en una presa fácil para una inexperta mirada pero, quienes los conocían o tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos cuando estaban separados, podían ver cuan peligrosos podían ser-sobre todo Dean-y cuánto estaban dispuestos a arriesgar o sacrificar en pos del cumplimiento de su responsabilidad y de la salvación del otro.

Y para Dean no había responsabilidad más importante ni lugar adonde más desearía estar que al lado de su hermanito, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, enseñándole como luchar, disparar, cazar y protegerse de quien intentara hacerle mal.

-Si papá pudiera verme ahora no se sentiría orgulloso del soldado que cree que soy-murmuró Dean con voz ahogada mientras escondía su rostro bajo las palmas de sus manos en un intento casi en vano sofocar el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta.

Pocas veces John Winchester era capaz de demostrar lo orgulloso que realmente se sentía por su hijo mayor-y una de esas veces fue el día de su cumpleaños cuando le regaló el Impala-y mucho menos admitir como creía que el liderazgo natural, la capacidad para aprender cualquier cosa sin demasiada instrucción, la mente de pensamiento rápido y la conciencia sólida como una roca convertían a su primogénito en el soldado perfecto: intocable, indestructible, letal, recio y duro.

Claro, hasta que se trataba de Sam. Si algo amenazaba la vida o la integridad física o mental de su hermano pequeño el indestructible soldado se desintegraba como una hoja de papel bajo la lluvia dejando al descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de su interior.

Más que nada, antes que nada, él era un hermano mayor y nunca renunciaría al lugar que le tocó ocupar desde que su papá puso el pequeño paquete chillón en sus brazos para que lo sacara de su casa en llamas.

-¡Si te escondiste porque estás mal por lo que te dije voy a matarte por asustarme así y no disculparme! ¿Me escuchas? ¡SAM!-gritó nuevamente el joven y ya al borde de sus nervios apretó sus dientes con frustración cuando sólo el aletear de algunos pájaros huyendo hacia sus nidos y el ulular de un búho comenzando con su actividad nocturna fueron las únicas respuestas que llegaron a sus oídos.

Sintiendo como el peso de las últimas palabras que le había dicho a su hermano se hundían con saña en su corazón se levantó dificultosamente de la piedra donde estaba arrodillado intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas cansadas por la agotadora búsqueda a través del bosque y por las emociones intensas que se habían apoderado de su interior. Le faltaba la mitad de su alma, el aliciente para seguir luchando y la calma de sus tormentas por lo que concentrarse para ser ese cazador imperturbable para lo que había sido entrenado le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba.

Y en el momento en que el aire fresco de la noche próxima comenzó a llenar sus pulmones y a despejar su aturdido cerebro sintió como, desde la certeza intensa que le gritaban sus sentimientos, surgió la poderosa necesidad de protección hacia quien fue siempre su única y principal responsabilidad, más importante que la caza, más importante que ninguna otra cosa por lo que respiró profundamente, se enderezó cuan alto era, relajó los músculos tensos de su espalda, se conectó a los sonidos de su entorno y ajustó su visión a la creciente oscuridad preparándose a que el guerrero interior se conectara a ese hermano mayor quizás aún más peligroso que él.

El brillo plateado de su arma relució en su mano cuando la sacó desde la parte trasera de su cinturón mientras la aferraba con fuerza y determinación, sus ojos verdes destellaron revelando la peligrosidad de su mirada, su mandíbula apretada la clara señal de una poderosa fortaleza construyéndose en su interior y una sola palabra apenas susurrada entre sus labios apretados la voluntad que faltaba para que surgiera la poderosa combinación de sus capacidades.

Dean Winchester, hermano mayor y cazador-en ese orden-y él no hacía nada mejor que eso.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ayy, mi Dios! Ustedes pensarán: otra vez un bosque, otra vez palabras que no deberían haberse dicho, otra vez Dean en la búsqueda de Sammy (si no saben porque digo otra vez sólo tienen que leer Always-de paso me hago propaganda, jajajjaja) pero calma, no piensen que estoy repitiendo ideas porque a partir del capítulo que viene se comenzará a desenrollar la madeja de esta historia ( y si conocen mi mente maquiavélica ya podrán imaginarse que quizás no es lo que se imaginan, jajajaja) En fin, no doy más vueltas, simple y sencillamente quiero saber lo que piensan de este comienzo así que acá espero con mucha ansiedad quien va a ser la primera en dejar un review. ^_^**

**Saludos desde Argentina y nos leemos más pronto que tarde! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa! Al fin llegué, xd!(Aclaración: en este prólogo repetiré una parte que también publicaré en Never say goodbye y los saludos serán adecuados a los reviews de esta historia)**

**Sé que he tardado (no más que otras veces,jejej) pero en este caso se ha complicado con mi "brillante" idea de escribir cuatro historias a la vez y que para colmo están situadas en distintas temporadas, esta que es pre serie, Id die for you en la 5ta, Never say goodbye en la 6ta y Blood on Blood también de la 5ta pero después de lo que estaría pasando en Id die for you o sea que tengo que tratar de escribir en cada una los ánimos, emociones, pensamientos y aventuras de ambos hermanos sin que se conviertan en algo poco creíble y demasiado fuera de lugar y eso me está costando bastante trabajo.**

**Con respecto a este tema quiero aclarar que además que Blood on Blood está ubicada en la quinta temporada y es la continuación de mi historia I´ll sleep when Im dead y no de I´ll be there for you como escribí por ahí. **

**Xd, yo sola me confundo con las canciones de Bon Jovi, jajajajaj y todo por culpa del I´ll, jajaja. En fin, como decía es continuación de esa, o sea la secuela lo que complica (a mi me complica, jajaja) el desarrollo de la trama. **

**Por un lado están mis problemas sobre lo que debo escribir en cada una (lo sé todo en mi cabeza pero el drama es organizarlo, jajajaj) y por el otro lado es el tiempo que cuento para cada una sobre todo porque últimamente-seguramente lo han notado 0_0- la extensión de mis capítulos es d hojas de Word lo que conlleva a una laaaarga revisión por mi parte(lo sé, soy perfeccionista) y a una problemática dificultad para encontrar tiempo libre para pasar mis borradores en las hojas de Word (deberé pensar seriamente en comprarme una tablet, xd, no puedo llevar a cualquier lado la pc de escritorio y cuando llega el momento en que termino el trabajo, la rutina familiar diaria apenas me quedan una o dos horas antes de ir a la cama (casi al borde de dormirme sobre el teclado). **

**En fin, espero que sepan disculpar y sigan teniéndome paciencia sobre todo esta semana en que vengo con dos publicaciones y no con cuatro como pretendía. Las vacaciones de invierno y mi hijo con sus reclamos por paseos, cines y demás tuvieron más peso de lo que pensaba o_O . **

**Si Dios me ayuda y el tiempo no me absorbe con la vuelta a la escuela y las obligaciones para la semana que viene estarán las otras dos que iban bien avanzadas pero que al menos tres hojas más les faltaban + la revisión y es por eso que no llegué.**

**Pero tan mal no les va a venir porque leer tanto de golpe puede marearlas ¿O no? Yo cuidaré la salud de mis lectoras, jajajaja y, hablando de ellas, agradezco con todo mi corazón a:**

**GreenEyesSpn: iupii, la primera en revisar! Intrigada seguirás amiga porque acá todavía no se devela nada o algo o….mejor lee, jejej. Un beso y gracias por leer, por elegir como favoritas a mis historias y autora y todo eso! **

**Canumi: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus palabras! Estoy mucho mejor y creo que serán menos de cien los años que duren mis males, jajajaja. Me gustó mucho saber que te encanta como escribo estas historias sobre su pasado y como hago que tu corazón se encoja con la ternura de Dean hacia su little bro,awww, a mi también me mata de amor (me está gustando bastante escribir teenchester, xd) Un abrazo!**

**Carolina: Hola!Emocionada he quedado con tus palabras y sonrojada por tantas alabanzas, muchas gracias! Me encantó ese hip hip ra, te aseguro que me sacaste una gran sonrisa! Muchos cariños!**

**Inugami35: Cris! Amiga mía! Nosotras poco cuerdas? Nosotras maquiavélicas? Nooo, jajaja, quién te dijo? Yo también te adoro y me alegro que te haya encantado la idea de otra historia más de los chicos de peques. Gracias por la bienvenida, por el mail y por todas tus palabras, te quiero mucho amiga! Besos **

**Impalasammy: wau, estuviste revisando otros reviews? Jajajaj, gracias por sumarte a la alabanza de Zelda que me han hecho poner colorada, xd! Un secreto? Estoy más que encantada con ese mismo párrafo que mencionas, es uno de mis preferidos ahora. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, un gran abrazo a ti también Ana Lucía! **

**Ahora sí, antes del capítulo en cuestión un agradecimiento enorme a todas las que están leyendo desde las sombras del anonimato (no sé sus nombres pero sé que están así que MUCHAS GRACIAS!)**

****************Supernatural*********************

_**El brillo plateado de su arma relució en su mano cuando la sacó desde la parte trasera de su cinturón mientras la aferraba con fuerza y determinación, sus ojos verdes destellaron revelando la peligrosidad de su mirada, su mandíbula apretada la clara señal de una poderosa fortaleza construyéndose en su interior y una sola palabra apenas susurrada entre sus labios apretados la voluntad que faltaba para que surgiera la poderosa combinación de sus capacidades. **_

_**Dean Winchester, hermano mayor y cazador-en ese orden-y él no hacía nada mejor que eso.**_

****************Supernatural*********************

_**Tres horas antes…**_

El grave ronronear del Chevrolet negro del 67 se escuchó en el camino de tierra y grava aún antes de que la imponente silueta apareciera por detrás de la hilera de pinos y avanzara hasta doblar en u hacia el desvío que llevaba hacia ese desvencijado puente que interrumpiera la monótona línea de troncos que acompañaba la carretera. El esmalte oscuro de la pintura destellaba reluciente reflejando los rayos dorados de ese sol que ya había hecho mucho más de la mitad de camino hacia el horizonte comenzando a pintar con un tenue naranja a las nubes que estaban más cercanas al borde de las montañas que se elevaban imponentes en el firmamento.

Era un fresco día de primavera, sereno y despejado, en el cielo se podían ver algunas aves que emprendían el retorno hacia sus nidos y algunas otras que descendían en veloz picada hacia el río que fluía espumoso mientras pasaba por debajo de ese puente de madera-que había visto mejores épocas-en la búsqueda de insectos que sobrevolaban sus riberas o descendiendo para beber un poco de agua.

La suave brisa que mecía las verdes hojas traía el aroma fresco de los pinos, álamos y fresnos del bosque circundante e invitaba a dar una sana caminata para respirar ese aire puro que la gran cantidad de árboles regalaba a ese hermoso paisaje donde las huellas de la naturaleza iban ganándole un terreno, cada vez mayor, a las pruebas de que el hombre alguna vez había habitado ese lugar, siendo el deteriorado puente la única forma de llegar hasta esa pequeña planicie en donde se veían desperdigadas entre los árboles algunas cabañas de madera aún más desvencijadas y rotas que el único medio que conducía a ellas.

El potente auto negro parecía completamente fuera de lugar en ese escenario casi salido de una vieja película o de los escenarios donde se filmara Bonanza, la ausencia de cualquier otro indicio de que la modernidad había llegado a ese sitio era la clara prueba de que hacía muchísimos años estaba completamente inhabitable y de que no era un lugar frecuentado por turistas o personas de la localidad.

Pero, si tenían en cuenta que había una sola manera de llegar hasta ahí y que precisamente la carretera 4w no era el mejor camino que el Impala había transitado, era más que obvio el por qué esa zona no era demasiado visitada. Y, si a eso le agregaban que desde que ese pueblo llamado Crystal había sido abandonado en 1915 los pocos curiosos que incursionaran por el lugar terminaran perdidos en el bosque para aparecer días después traumatizados, hambrientos y, lo peor de todo, sin el menor recuerdo de donde-o con quien-habían estado, eran razones más que suficientes para que nadie más se aventurara por allí.

Claro, a excepción de los Winchester que ya llevaban un récord en visitas a lugares poco recomendables a la joven edad de 14 y 18 años y que en ese momento estacionaban el Impala delante del puente prácticamente destruido y se preparaban para bajar.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto justo ahora, Dean?-protestó por enésima vez el adolescente pequeño y despeinado sentado de brazos cruzados en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya te dije Sam-fue la respuesta cortante y molesta del joven rubio y pecoso conductor que apagó el motor y salió del auto sin esperar una réplica que de igual modo mucho no tardó en escuchar porque su hermanito, en plena adolescencia hormonal explosiva emocional, salió hecho una tromba del asiento del acompañante dando un portazo tan duro que le valió un grito enojado de su ofuscado hermano mayor.

-¡HEY! ¡Cuidado como tratas a mi nena!-advirtió con un tono cercano al gruñido de advertencia que Sam estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cuando él era el que estaba siendo maltratado por algún ente o criatura que creyera divertido golpearlo o arrojarlo contra las paredes o un árbol.

El chico rodó sus ojos al oír a su hermano hablar de su auto de ese modo, soltó un suspiro que sonó más como un bufido de toro acorralado y se cruzó de brazos otra vez apoyándose en la puerta del Impala.

Y, aunque todo su aspecto claramente gritaba que seguía estando molesto, tuvo cuidado en no golpear ni rayar la brillante y pulida carrocería con los cierres de los numerosos bolsillos de su campera demasiado grande para su tamaño, evidentemente heredada por su hermano mayor cuando él comenzara a usar la chaqueta de cuero que su padre le pasara.

Dando un nuevo suspiro miró hacia el bosque con el ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba algo sobre idiotas hermanos mayores que prefieren a sus autos antes que a sus hermanos y, aunque realmente se había molestado con el chico y lo había retado en serio, Dean no pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios cuando entendió el subyacente mensaje detrás de esas palabras.

-"Las que escuché gracias a mi súper oído detector de problemas y conflictos de mi hermanito menor"-pensó sintiendo una pizca de orgullo por si mismo antes de darle un vistazo al susodicho muchacho dejando de lado la pequeña broma que se le ocurrió para pasar al análisis de lo que causó el problema en primer lugar.

Sam estaba celoso de su nena.

Entender eso primero lo hizo sonreír con ternura pero, luego, una sensación de culpa lo invadió porque conocía al chico como la palma de su mano y a pesar de que estaba pasando por esa etapa de soy el rebelde-sabelotodo-dolor en el culo-siempre tengo algo que decir-sabía que las palabras que definían a personas con malos sentimientos no formaban parte de su vocabulario ni su forma de ser.

No tenía idea de quien había sacado el gen de la educación y la moral pero maldito si él no estaba orgulloso del niño y, en el fondo, también de él mismo-aunque pocas veces lo reconocía-dándose cuenta de que algo debió haber hecho bien en la crianza del chico.

Algo más le sucedía a Sam que unos simples celos y con sólo recordar los últimos cuatro meses se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar pasándole. Desde que su padre le regalara el Impala-prácticamente el único hogar estable que habían tenido desde que salieran al camino dejando atrás las volutas de humo que aún escapaban por la ventana-había pasado más tiempo con él que con Sam.

Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que tuvo en su vida y la emoción de ese día no la olvidaría nunca-aunque sólo tuvo un apretón de manos y un rápido abrazo que disfrazó las emociones a la típica "soy el recio Winchester" manera de ser-tener algo completamente suyo lo había entusiasmado tanto que había olvidado un poco su principal responsabilidad.

Era cierto que llevaba y buscaba a Sam a la escuela de turno y que en ese momento estaban juntos pero, después, si no estaban entrenando iba a buscar alguna camarera para probar el asiento de atrás y cuando volvía lo lustraba, ajustaba tuercas, aceitaba el motor una y otra vez.

Y eso sin contar las veces que comenzó a salir de cacería con su papá dejando por dos o tres noches a Sam solo en el motel o casa en la que estaban de paso considerando que el chico a sus catorce años ya sabía bien como defenderse-a entender de John y a regañadientes por parte de Dean a quien no le gustaba para nada la idea-ya que su padre consideraba algunas cacerías demasiado peligrosas o sangrientas.

Y en eso él estaba de acuerdo por más que no le gustara tenerlo lejos de su cuidado prefería eso a tener que acercarlo a menos de veinte metros de esos monstruos con los que él aún tenía pesadillas.

Pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello despeinado para despejar ese torbellino de pensamientos que le ayudaron a descubrir la verdadera razón del mal humor continuo de su hermano-o al menos una de las razones-lo observó detalladamente desde atrás de la puerta abierta del baúl del Impala sin poder reprimir que la imagen que llegó a sus ojos llenara su alma con una calidez que ayudó a disipar los residuos de la molestia y el enojo que el accionar del chico con su nena le había causado.

Sammy, su hermanito, tan pequeño para su edad, con esa carita de bebé asomándose bajo ese largo flequillo castaño que casi tapaba todo su rostro cuando su barbilla se apoyaba en su pecho como estaba haciendo ahora era el único capaz de hacerle sentir como su interior se ablandaba igual que el hielo bajo el calor del sol cuando se llenaba de esa calidez tan intensa que todos llaman amor y, sintiéndose de esa forma, no pudo menos que recordar a ese bebé que mecía en sus brazos en esas noches solitarias en las que la ausencia de sus padres llenaba de lágrimas esos ojos tan expresivos que le gritaban más claro que cualquier palabra cuanto el chiquillo lo necesitaba por lo que no pudo menos que enternecerse ante el recuerdo que llegara a su memoria y, tal como en esos años no tan lejanos, sintió la apremiante necesidad de protegerlo y confortarlo entre sus brazos para llenar en el corazón del niño ese lugar vacante que lo llenaba de dolor.

-Sammy, Sammy-dijo suavemente el mayor con un breve suspiro-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-agregó para si mientras cerraba la puerta del baúl y acortaba la distancia entre él y su hermano menor quien en ese momento levantó la mirada y sus ojos fueron la viva imagen de un cachorrito desamparado aunque, casi de inmediato, bajó la vista cuando la sonrisa de Dean fue la respuesta a la inmediata comparación mental que había hecho entre la mirada de su hermanito y la mirada de un cachorro en problemas.

Desde el día en que por primera vez Sammy lo miró de esa forma-según aseguraba recordar fue una tarde en que el bebé de 11 meses estaba de pie tomado de los barrotes de su cuna y quería caminar hacia él que lo esperaba a apenas un metro de distancia arrodillado en la alfombra vieja de la habitación que el tío Bobby les prestara-el niño inconscientemente había ido perfeccionando la expresión hasta que no le hacía falta decir ni un balbuceo o, más adelante, ninguna palabra para que él pudiera darse cuenta de que podía estar sufriendo de frío, hambre, miedo o dolor y para él-quien muchas veces había pensado en catalogarla como un arma-su inteligente hermano pequeño se había dado cuenta de la efectividad de su mirada y la había convertido en un eficaz modificador de estados de ánimo porque podía conseguir que hasta su más firme decisión se tambaleara y prácticamente no podía negarle nada.

Al menos con él eso pasaba porque el niño nunca le dedicaba esas miradas a John y eran más las veces en que el destello de la rebeldía aparecía en sus ojos que el brillo de la obediencia casi militar y adoración con las que él miraba a su padre. Y, aunque eso no le gustaba nada, hacía un largo tiempo que había comenzado a darse cuenta de que él había crecido teniendo a John como su imagen paterna, tratando de ser como él en todo, mientras que Sammy había hecho lo mismo pero con él.

-Deja de hacer pucheros Sammy, es sólo un entrenamiento-le dijo suavemente el mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico obstinadamente estaba tratando de ocultar unas lágrimas que querían escapar desde sus iris verdes intentando en vano imitar la cara de póquer que él frecuentemente usaba, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de ternura por su hermanito menor al darse cuenta en cuantas formas el chico trataba de ser como él.

-¡No estoy haciendo pucheros, idiota!-exclamó lanzándole una épica mirada bautizada perra por el que recibió el adjetivo-¡Y no soy un niño!-agregó con énfasis cortando en el acto la respuesta del rubio quien seguramente pensaba seguir con sus comentarios destinados a tratarlo como a un bebé cuando él hacía rato había dejado de ser uno.

Escuchar el tono ahogado del castaño teñido con una parte de rebeldía y mucha de amargura le hizo sentir nuevamente esa sensación ardiente de culpabilidad desperdigándose como un incendio en su interior. Sabía que Sam todavía era demasiado joven para esa vida a la que él ya estaba casi resignado, no quería que sufriera lo que él había sufrido desde que su padre lo sumergiera en la honda oscuridad del mundo sobrenatural apartándolo cada día un poco más de sus tareas como hermano mayor y padre sustituto que le habían hecho sentir que todavía podía seguir siendo relativamente normal.

No iba a admitirlo delante de nadie pero extrañaba a ese mocoso mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y esas horas compartidas de juegos, charlas, tareas escolares, fiebres, pesadillas, alimentación, televisión hasta cualquier hora que había pasado a solas con él lo habían hecho sentir más cercano al hogar que una vez había tenido. Le recordaba que podía seguir siendo humano, era su conexión a la realidad, su cable a tierra.

Prácticamente había criado a su hermano-y lo seguía criando-y la infancia del menor fue dura pero más fácil de lo que era ahora porque desde el momento en que el pequeño aprendió a caminar se había convertido en su sombra. Todo lo que él decía era palabra santa y lo miraba con una adoración que lo llenaba de orgullo y le daba fuerzas para levantarse al otro día y para Sammy nadie era más importante que él, su hermano mayor, la persona a la que escuchaba y respetaba de la misma forma en que Dean hacía con su padre.

Para el hijo menor de John Winchester el joven cazador no sólo había sido su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, la madre que nunca tuvo y su compañero de infancia sino que se había convertido en la única referencia estable a la que podía recurrir cuando la vulnerabilidad de sus jóvenes años iba poniendo piedras en su camino hacia la independencia y desde hacía mucho tiempo era el único padre a quien recurrir, el puerto donde amarrar.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, Dean! ¡No soy un niño!-exclamó Sam mientras le daba un leve codazo reclamando la atención del cazador que se había perdido en numerosos pensamientos y sobresaltándolo un poco con su tono molesto. Le costaba acostumbrarse a que ese hermanito que le decía a todo que si era ahora un adolescente con hormonas rebeldes las que sumadas a su inteligencia, más ese poderosa necesidad de independencia, formaban un cóctel explosivo que hacía su demostración de energía más veces de las que hubiera esperado presenciar-¡Dean!-reclamó de nuevo el menor que no cejaba en su empeño por recibir una respuesta.

-¡Te escuché Sam! ¡No eres un niño así que no te portes como uno!-fue la respuesta molesta del rubio que habiendo sido sacado de sus pensamientos sorpresivamente respondió más duro de lo que pretendía.

Si ninguno de los dos empezaba a hablar con más calma la mecha llegaría a la dinamita y lo que venía después ya lo había presenciado más veces de las que quería recordar cuando era el testigo impotente de las cada vez más numerosas discusiones de su padre con Sam.

Iba a agregar algo más para intentar suavizar la tensión evidente entre los dos cuando lo interrumpió la repentina proclamación de pensamientos y sentimientos de su hermano.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me porte, Dean? ¿Cómo tú? ¿Cómo un soldado? ¿Soy un niño para algunas cacerías pero para otras no? ¿Soy mayor para participar en un estúpido torneo de fútbol porque es un juego de niños pero para matar a una arpía no?-las preguntas salían atropelladamente de los labios del chico como si hubiera estado conteniéndolas en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su voz una mezcla de enojo y angustia que volvía su tono más ronco de lo que estaba acostumbrado a oír por lo que Dean se esforzó por tragar para desatar el nudo que se le estaba atorando en la garganta y poder así decir un sonido, dar una respuesta la que no tuvo ni tiempo para formular porque después de que tomó aire el menor continuó-Soy grande para investigar, memorizar exorcismos, excavar tumbas, salar huesos pero no puedo ir de campamento solo porque soy un niño. Me están entrenando desde que tenía nueve años como a un marine, como si fuera mayor pero para decir lo que pienso, para pedir lo que quiero, para saber lo que necesito de esa mamá que nunca tuve soy demasiado pequeño como para que se me escuche ¿Qué soy entonces? Dime Dean ¿Qué soy?-el murmullo de esa última pregunta escapó de los labios de Sam al mismo tiempo que un par de brillantes gotitas cayeran desde sus pestañas desapareciendo por su barbilla hacia la tierra a la que ahora miraba fijamente.

El joven cazador miró a su vez hacia el bosque mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que se le había atorado en la garganta para que la visión de los verdes pinos y alerces delante de las gigantescas montañas ocultaran el brillo de sus propias lágrimas, que comenzaron a quemar en su mirada mientras sentía como cada palabra de su hermanito se hundía en su corazón como una daga.

Sabía que el chico tenía razón pero no podía admitírselo y le dolía en el alma que la inocencia que había amado tanto de su hermano pequeño hubiera comenzado a agrietarse desde el día que tuvieron que incluirlo en el negocio familiar.

-Eres mi hermanito Sammy, eso eres-respondió el rubio después de un disimulado carraspeo-Mi responsabilidad y mi familia-continuó y se paró frente a él levantándole con suavidad la barbilla para que lo mire de frente-Quiero que escuches lo bien lo que te voy a decir y grábatelo en esa cabezota dura que tienes porque es palabra de hermano mayor y eso es palabra santa-en ese momento no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa nacida de presenciar la típica mirada al cielo cuando él se alardeaba-Me gustaría que pudieras ser el niño que quieres, bueno, el chico normal que quieres-se corrigió ante la mirada ceñuda que le lanzó el menor-Me gustaría que pudieras jugar todos los torneos que quisieras…

-Y estudiar-agregó Sam interrumpiéndolo mirándolo con enormes ojos ilusionados.

-Sí, sabelotodo, eso también-respondió con una sonrisa y ahora fue su turno de rodar sus ojos al cielo mientras hacía una breve pausa preparándose para decir lo que sabía iba a doler-Pero sabes que no puedes, que no podemos-su voz suave tratando de confortar al igual que su mano apoyada en el delgado hombro de Sam-Ésta es nuestra vida, chico. Sabes los peligros que hay afuera y que nuestro trabajo es salvar vidas mientras seguimos en la búsqueda de lo que mató a mamá-en ese momento su voz se endureció al mismo tiempo que nuevas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos verde azulados de su hermano menor-Sammy, yo no quiero que te pase nada, en serio. No quiero que resultes herido ni que tengas miedo por eso quiero tenerte cerca donde puedo cuidarte pero a veces es demasiado peligroso y tengo que dejarte solo ¿Entiendes?

El silencio de Sam no le gustó nada y mucho menos le gustó la humedad que brillaba en sus ojos por lo que se dio cuenta de que si no era más claro, si no decía la verdad oculta detrás de esa perorata tantas veces repetida e inculcada por su padre como un lema de vida no iban a conseguir comenzar el entrenamiento en paz.

Y su padre iba a patearle el culo por no cumplir con sus órdenes. Otra vez.

Desde que John le explicara porque era tan importante que cuidara a Sam y le contara las cosas que tenía que hacer él cuando se iba fue repitiéndole hasta el cansancio cual era su deber y su responsabilidad y, cuando ya tuvo edad suficiente comenzó con la enseñanza de la caza, recalcándole hasta el cansancio la importancia de salvar vidas y matar de paso a todos los hijos de puta que se les cruzaran en el camino hasta que encontraran al maldito que se llevó a su mamá por lo que Dean tenía arraigadas desde su más tierna infancia cuáles eran las prioridades para él y cuál el inquebrantable objetivo familiar: ser el mejor hermano mayor, el mejor soldado cazador de su padre y la venganza la misión de sus vidas.

Y, aunque la mayoría del tiempo era el soldado perfecto, el implacable cazador, sólo Sammy podía conseguir con sus emocionales argumentos y esos malditos ojos de cachorro hacer flaquear su obediencia y convertirla en una imperiosa necesidad de confortar, consolar y proteger a su hermanito dejando de lado el inconmovible guerrero para que la humanidad pura de su alma traspase la muralla Winchester y lo convierta en lo que en realidad estaba destinado a ser.

Ser hermano mayor era lo único que se tomaba más en serio que la caza y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso nunca.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Éste chico me va a convertir en una nenaza!"-su voz susurrada, una mezcla de nervios y emoción, no podía ocultar bajo la broma la profundidad de los sentimientos que su hermanito menor despertaba en él-Sammy-empezó Dean con esa voz suave que usaba exclusivamente con él por lo que el chico levantó la cabeza y se mordió levemente el labio inferior reteniendo esa sonrisa cálida que siempre iluminaba su rostro cuando escuchaba su nombre de boca de su hermano.

Nadie lo hacía sentir tan querido o protegido con el sólo hecho de nombrarlo y hacía años que sólo de los labios de Dean escuchaba decir su nombre con verdadero cariño y preocupación y no con el imperativo llamado al orden y al silencio que si oía cuando su padre ladraba su primer nombre por lo que respiró hondo tratando de controlar su temperamento y miró de frente a su hermano dispuesto a escucharlo.

-La verdad es que tú eres demasiado importante para mí, para los dos-agregó rápidamente y continuó-No quiero arriesgarme a perderte por culpa de una cacería a la que todavía no estás listo para enfrentar ni tampoco quiero que te alejes de nosotros por estas peleas estúpidas.

-¡No son estúpidas!-lo interrumpió con vehemencia pero no tan molesto como hacía instantes parecía estar.

Las palabras de su hermano, las sinceras y profundas no las aprendidas como lema de vida desde que vio su casa en llamas, habían comenzado a socavar en esa profunda rebeldía y resquemor que oscurecían su interior para llenarlo de a poco con esa cálida sensación que lo envolvía más confortablemente que una manta.

-Está bien, no son estúpidas-concilió el joven cazador y continuó hablando para evitar que la aparente calma que estaba consiguiendo se fuera al diablo-Lo que trato de decir es que quiero que sigas siendo mi hermanito, el chico que confía en mi, el que cree en lo que digo y…

-Dean, confío en ti más que nadie en el mundo, eres lo más importante que tengo y el único en quien creo-el castaño nuevamente volvió a interrumpirlo por lo que el mayor comenzó a sentirse algo aliviado de que, con su sensible y sincera proclamación de sentimientos, Sam haya parado esa confesión cada vez más cercana a la emotividad que últimamente había empezado a ocultar.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, al ver la cálida mirada de Sam brillar con ese destello de emoción que precediera a los emotivos momentos de su siempre cariñoso-pero desde que cumpliera doce años menos demostrativo hermanito-le hizo darse cuenta de cuan alejados habían estado estos meses y cuánto lo había extrañado. Después de todo si que era mucho más importante que su nena, aunque nunca fuera a admitírselo abiertamente.

-Pero yo no quiero esta vida para mí, Dean-agregó Sam con voz suave sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-la sorpresa y el temor se reflejaron en el tono con el que formuló esa breve pregunta consciente de que la posibilidad de que Sam decidiera dejarlos estaba cada vez más cercana y, aunque desde el fondo de su alma él siempre deseó una mejor vida para el chico y no la aterradora y peligrosa travesía a la que estaban siendo obligados por un deber sanguíneo, la sola idea de que su hermanito-el ancla que lo sostenía en este mundo-se alejara de su lado lo partía en dos como si estuviera perdiendo la mitad de su alma.

-Yo no quiero esta vida para mí-repitió Sam más claramente separándose del auto donde estaba apoyado y parándose frente a su hermano.

Su voz fue suave, trémula casi como si temiera desear algo que sabía que le correspondía por derecho o como si quisiera evitar que el uso de una voz airada fuera hacerle más daño a su hermano del que ya sabía le estaba haciendo con sus palabras. Pero no fue su declaración la que impactó como un alud helado en su pecho sino que fue el brillo de la determinación y la voluntad destellando en sus ojos verde azulados los que hicieron que el corazón de Dean comenzara a repicar con dolorosa fuerza.

-Sé que aún soy demasiado joven para vivir mi vida pero no será así siempre-agregó y su tono adquirió la misma fortaleza y valor que habitaba en su mirada.

Esa misma férrea voluntad, a la que con orgullo viera como crecía día a día en el espíritu de su hermanito y a la que admiraba porque se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era la misma que ahora le sobrecogía el alma por lo que Dean no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo como consecuencia de un escalofrío que, podía sentir, estaba empezando a deslizarse sobre su espina dorsal uniéndose a un torbellino ardiente de pánico, frustración y enojo quemándole desde el centro de su pecho al recordar como, hacía apenas tres semanas, el chico ya había dado una muestra de su determinación para conseguir su independencia en esos aterradores días en que desapareciera en Flagstaff.

**********************Supernatural************************

**Ayy, ayy, problemas a la vista! He entrado en un tema espinoso tras otro con este capi y, aunque parezca que la historia sólo se trata de conflictos emocionales deben saber que mi maquiavélica mente tiene otros planes además de la angustia y los torbellinos mentales de ambos hermanos a los que espero haber hecho justicia en sus caracteres y que hayan sido del agrado de todas *_* (ojitos de cachorro insertar aquí) **

**Por lo pronto sólo me queda aclarar (además de lo anterior): **

***Que el pueblo al que hago mención (Crystal) es real y que fechas, datos y carretera que menciono y mencionaré es tan real como el sol lo es, jajajaj Lo que los chicos encontrarán allí creería que no pero nunca se sabe, jejeje (silba disimulada y se va antes de dar pistas)**

***Que si supiera como poner la imagen en el avatar de esta historia lo haría (o insertar el link que las lleve a mi photobucket así la podrían ver) *porque también tengo fotos de ese lugar no de los chicos a esa edad, buaaah***

***Que tuve que dejar el capítulo ahí a pesar de que ya tengo lo que sigue porque sino en vez de 7 páginas hubieran sido 14 y sería demasiado largo para leer por lo que ahora tendrán un capítulo más de lo que había pensado, jajajajaja (Típico en mi, no?) **

***Y por último:**

**Que espero con ansias sus reviews para saber si quieren que siga, para escuchar ideas, opiniones constructivas o lo que deseen mandar en ellos (menos tomates, abucheos y muñecos vudú toda crítica es bien recibida-pero sigo insistiendo en que me deprimen, jejej-) **

**Un abrazo a todas y hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento, lo siento, xd! Ayer no pude publicar así que ahora mismo lo hago a pesar de que la olla con los fideos y el almuerzo antes de la escuela está esperándome con urgencia así que ya mismo publico y dejo los agradecimientos para el próximo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen la demora pero mi intención de explicar lo ocurrido entre los niños más agregar mi idea de porque se llegó a Flagstaff hizo que de cinco hojas llegara a nueve y media, jejeje. En fin, mejor no digo nada más así no les arruino la sorpresa y por favor lean Blood on blood capítulo 2 donde en el prólogo hago otras aclaraciones y agradecimientos.**

**Como siempre aclaro que los Winchester no son míos, que pertenecen a Kripke y cía y que no hay spoilers en este capítulo sólo lo que mi imaginación me brindó ayudada eso sí por los cómics y el Diario de John Winchester. **

**Espero con ansiedad que lo disfruten! Un abrazo a todas! **

**********************Supernatural************************

…_**.Esa misma férrea voluntad, a la que con orgullo viera como crecía día a día en el espíritu de su hermanito y a la que admiraba porque se hacía cada vez más fuerte, era la misma que ahora le sobrecogía el alma por lo que Dean no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo como consecuencia de un escalofrío que, podía sentir, estaba empezando a deslizarse sobre su espina dorsal uniéndose a un torbellino ardiente de pánico, frustración y enojo quemándole desde el centro de su pecho al recordar como, hacía apenas tres semanas, el chico ya había dado una muestra de su determinación para conseguir su independencia en esos aterradores días en que desapareciera en Flagstaff…**_

**********************Supernatural************************

El joven cazador apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos ante el recuerdo de tan reciente suceso. Prácticamente no habían hablado del tema porque la explosión de enojo, preocupación, pánico y frustración que se sumaron a la andanada de reproches y palabras de ira que le dedicó su padre por su fracaso como protector y cuidador de Sam había casi desaparecido con la abrumadora ola de alivio que lo había invadido al encontrarlo sano y salvo abrazado a esa alfombra con patas en esa desvencijada cabaña.

Después de eso se dedicó a protegerlo lo mejor que pudo de la furia de John quien sumó horas de entrenamiento y cacerías y quitó horas de estudio y compañía de su hermano mayor como castigo por su intento de independencia y normalidad.

-También eres lo más importante en el mundo para mi, Dean-nuevamente la voz suave de Sam lo apartó de sus pensamientos y toda su atención volvió a él-No quiero dejarte solo, bueno, con papá-se corrigió-pero no quiero cazar toda mi vida. Estoy seguro que mamá no querría esto para nosotros…

-¡No metas a mamá en esto!-advirtió Dean con voz ahogada interrumpiendo a su hermano que lo miró dolido por la advertencia.

La sola mención de ella siempre causaba problemas entre los tres. Cada vez que Sam intentaba hablar de quien le había dado la vida, y a la que sólo conocía por una arrugada foto que Dean le mostrara a escondidas de su padre, provocaba que John desapareciera un par de días en el bar más lejano dejando como despedida un sonoro portazo detrás del eco de sus gritos y un abrumado hijo mayor intentando equilibrar su propio dolor y frustración para poder dar un poco de consuelo al pequeño de la rota familia cuya mirada desolada, teñida de ese destello cada vez más frecuente de enojo contra su padre, hacía más mella en su alma que los recuerdos de esa mamá que poco a poco se difuminaban con la distancia.

-¡Nunca puedo meter a mamá en esto!-replicó con dureza el menor luego de unos breves segundos de silencio en los que ambos hermanos trataron de controlar sus emociones a la típica manera Winchester. Miradas ceñudas, mandíbulas apretadas y cuerpos tensos desapareciendo poco a poco bajo la máscara impasible del jugador de póquer con la que aprendieron a camuflar sus emociones-uno con más éxito que el otro-lo que fue más que evidente cuando el más emocional de los dos decidió que no quería callarse más-¡Yo no la recuerdo, no sé nada de ella, no puedo preguntar como olía o como era su voz, que le gustaba hacer y lo que no!-un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta partiendo el alma de Dean en dos y, aunque quiso, no pudo decir nada porque después de un suspiro profundo, armándose de valor, el chico continuó-Quiero saber si cantaba en las mañanas, que le gustaba cocinar o si le hubiera gustado estudiar pero no puedo preguntar nada porque sino papá se pone loco y comienza a beber-continuó Sam y en ese momento su voz se endureció y un brillo de rencor destelló en su mirada lo que angustió a Dean casi tanto como las palabras que estaba escuchando de su hermano que al parecer no tenía intenciones de desistir con sus reclamos porque casi sin tomar aire y, a pesar de que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas opacando la imagen dura que quería aparentar, Sam continuó-No es justo que no pueda saber como vivió y que no me cuenten nada sobre ella cuando era joven, como se conocieron o la vida que tenían cuando naciste tú porque lo único que parece importar es que murió y por eso tenemos que seguir a papá en su obsesión de venganza porque él no pudo resignarse a seguir con su vida ni hacerse responsable por dos inocentes que no tenían edad ni razonamiento para elegir esto…

-¡Cállate Sam!-le gritó Dean abrumado por el dolor y la furia provenientes de la extensa proclamación de su hermanito-¡Papá hace lo que tiene que hacer! ¡La caza es importante, tenemos que salvar vidas y encontrar al hijo de puta que mató a mamá!

-¡Hay asesinos y ladrones por todas partes y no todo el mundo se hace policía por eso, hay incendios y no todos son bomberos…

-¡Basta Sam, te lo advierto!-ordenó el mayor con dureza inquieto por la avalancha de emociones y por la abrumadora certeza que podía oír en esas palabras.

Sabía que el chico tenía razón en la mayor parte de las cosas que le estaba diciendo pero si lo admitía no sólo estaría debilitando la fortaleza interior que tan duro había trabajado para poder resignarse a su destino sino que fomentaría esa rebeldía y desacuerdo con su forma de vida que se estaba haciendo tan notoria en el menor desde que conociera la verdadera actividad de su padre y los riesgos a los que se exponían. Y no era porque le faltara valor-ya que muchas veces Dean se asombraba de lo fuerte y resuelto que podía llegar a ser a pesar de ser tan joven-sino porque su visión del destino no era la misma que los mayores de la familia tenían por lo que, deseoso por acabar con el tema, caminó hacia el baúl del Impala intentando tranquilizar el torbellino de emociones que estaban nublando su juicio ocupando su mente en las armas que debían cargar en sus bolsas de lona, no olvidar la sal o el detector de fantasmas, hacer algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de evitar que su temperamento impulsivo estallara sobre quien siempre intentó proteger.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta trasera del imponente Chevy negro un reciente recuerdo, asociado a las emociones y a los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento a causa de las palabras de su hermano, surgió de repente y lo golpeó con la fuerza de una ola derrumbando otra vez la fortaleza que estaba intentando rearmar para volver al impasible Dean Winchester que pretendía ser.

_**Flasback **_

_**-¡Basta Sam!-la voz de trueno de John Winchester retumbó en la habitación de esa mugrosa casa abandonada donde hacía una semana había dejado a sus hijos para ir a una importante misión de caza-¡Lo que averigüé no es asunto tuyo!**_

_**-Pero papá-la voz temblorosa, la mirada llena de lágrimas dirigiéndose a su hermano en la búsqueda de ese amparo que sólo él podía darle hacían que el menor de la familia pareciera mucho más pequeño y vulnerable de lo que era y Dean sintió su corazón estrujarse con ternura haciéndole sentir enormes ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos ahí donde nada ni nadie pudiera herirlo pero, a la vez, el temor de que otra discusión con su padre terminara peor si él intervenía lo paralizó momentáneamente por lo que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar que hacer o como responder a la muda súplica de su hermanito porque Sam continuó hablando-Si supiste algo sobre el asesino de mamá tienes que decírnoslo-agregó y su voz quebrada, al borde del llanto pero, a la vez, conteniendo esa frustración y esa ira que eran cada vez más notorias en los numerosos enfrentamientos con su padre, se clavó hondo en el alma de Dean quien cerró los ojos con espanto consciente de que su hermanito había entrado en un terreno más que peligroso .**_

_**Dos palabras había dicho en la misma oración que podía transformar a John Winchester el frío cazador, el duro sargento entrenándolos para la pelea en un volcán en erupción. **_

_**Mamá y asesino, en cualquier orden, siempre causaba problemas la sola mención de cualquiera de los dos y era una ironía horrible que ambas palabras-una tan amada y la otra tan odiada-pudieran desatar el caos cuando una debería haber unido a la familia honrando el recuerdo de su amor al hablar de ella y enseñándole al bebé que no llegó a disfrutarla los pequeños y grandes detalles de su vida para que pudiera hacerse a la idea de cómo era y cuánto los amaba y la otra debería haberlos unido en la búsqueda de respuestas como la familia que eran y no como los soldados que obedecen sin chistar aún sin saber a qué o quién están atacando. **_

_**Sobre todo cuando los dos hacía largo tiempo que se enfrentaban a las criaturas del mundo sobrenatural precisamente para encontrar a ese asesino.**_

_**-¡Somos sus hijos!-exclamó por último el chico sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos tormentosos y a John del aparente bloque de hielo en que se había transformado cuando escuchó el pedido demandante de su hijo menor quien se empeñaba cada vez más en pedir esas explicaciones que él no estaba dispuesto a dar.**_

_**-¡Y yo soy su esposo! ¡Y te di una orden y vas a cumplirla porque soy tu padre y sé lo que es bueno o no para los dos!-gritó John ya en completa erupción, voz potente y piel enrojecida acercándose amenazadoramente al menor de sus hijos quien, a pesar de lo pequeño que era y de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que lo hacían verse tan vulnerable e indefenso, se plantó sobre sus pies con firmeza enderezando la espalda sin bajar un instante la verde azul mirada que parecía atravesar las pupilas de su padre que ya lo estaba sosteniendo de la solapa de la campera haciéndole sentir el aliento a alcohol , a pólvora, a fuego, sangre y muerte demasiado cerca de su cara.**_

_**Lo que hizo resonar estridentemente las alarmas internas del hermano mayor quien rápidamente se acercó a los testarudos y combativos Winchester dispuesto a ser el escudo que evitara que alguno lastimara al otro más de lo que ya habían hecho con sus palabras. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que su padre no parecía ser consciente de la diferencia de edad ni de tamaño con su hermanito ya que prácticamente estaba a punto de zarandearlo como a una muñeca de trapo seguramente debido a esa botella vacía de whisky que viera en su bolsa de lona cuando éste lo enviara en busca de su diario hacía apenas una hora.**_

_**-¡Papá, cálmate!-ordenó Dean con voz dura poniendo una mano firme sobre el hombro de su progenitor y enviando una mirada a su hermano pequeño. Su tácito mensaje de amor, apoyo y protección llegándole con tanta claridad al castaño que no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento floreciera en sus labios la cual lamentablemente no duró ni dos segundos cuando Dean agregó-Ya sabes como es Sammy eterno-quiero-saberlo-todo-dolor-en-el-culo-Winchester, no le hagas caso.**_

_**Ante el tono burlón de su hijo mayor, quien tenía esa tendencia de imprimirle humor a la más complicada de las situaciones intentando aligerar el ambiente pero, principalmente, distraer a su hermanito de pensamientos que no podían ser resueltos o para confortarlo en el dolor y alejar el miedo que opacaba su mirada, el patriarca de la familia volvió la cabeza hacia su primogénito cuyos ojos verdes destellaban con una muda advertencia que contradecía el aparente buen humor del muchacho- algo que lo dejó momentáneamente aturdido-por lo que casi no se dio cuenta que aflojó la fuerza con la que sostenía a Sam de la campera y como la mano cálida de Dean apoyándose en su hombro para apartarlo con firmeza y suavidad de su hermano menor cambiaba algo dentro de él como no lo hizo el duro gruñido con el que le ordenó calmarse. **_

_**La furia ciega que nublara su visión empujada por esas profundas heridas que quemaron su alma y cambiaron su vida comenzó a disiparse hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo a su hijo pequeño con demasiada brusquedad y de que su razonamiento se había obnubilado con el terror que le provocara la horrible idea de que sus muchachos conocieran ese mundo macabro que él apenas estaba empezando a descubrir, y el cual se estaba esforzando por ocultar desde que Missouri le había dado el primer indicio de que alguien más poderoso y maligno de lo que pudiera imaginar había decidido convertir a su pequeño hijo en algo más que una víctima al azar de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. **_

_**Su Mary, el amor de su vida había muerto por el niño, por defenderlo y esa seguridad había causado un dolor tan hondo que competía con el orgullo por su valiente esposa por lo que no podía ni debía ser el causante de que ese sacrificio sea en vano y permitir que ese demonio volviera a completar su tarea interrumpida- posibilidad que lo espantaba más que ninguna otra cosa-y por lo que hacía un tiempo largo había decidido no confiarles nada de lo que descubriera.**_

_**Y, a pesar de que sabía que los estaba empujando a una vida dura, rodeados de peligros sobrenaturales y de las peores criaturas, obligándolos a crecer prácticamente solos y entrenándolos como si fueran soldados, tenía la convicción de que lo hacía más que nada para que supieran defenderse, para que esa unión inquebrantable que ambos habían forjado en sus numerosos días de soledad se afianzara hasta tal punto que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. **_

_**Sobre todo si ese poder maléfico que quemara su alma con el mismo fuego que quemó a su esposa volvía para completar su tarea-que en gran parte era acabar con su cuerpo y su vida ya que su alma quedó atrás en esa habitación de paredes oscurecidas por el hollín de esas llamas que se apagaron al mismo tiempo que John Winchester dejara de ser el hombre que era-o para seguir adelante con lo que sea que tuvieran planeado para su pequeño bebé.**_

_**Sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, consecuencia de esos pensamientos que arrasaron su furia y la convirtieron en un cálido pero doloroso sentimiento de orgullo al comprobar una vez más como su hijo mayor había ocupado con total entrega y responsabilidad ese lugar que él le dejó cuando se dio cuenta de que su deber era encontrar y matar al que le había robado a su esposa y que, en esa elección, las tareas paternas no tenían demasiado lugar, soltó a Sam con suavidad y miró a sus hijos unos segundos, absorbiendo en esa imagen de protección y cariño que llegó a sus retinas- cuando Dean inmediatamente sostuvo al más pequeño con ternura pasando un brazo sobre esos delgados hombros temblorosos y notando de inmediato como el niño se relajó ante el toque suave de la mano de su hermano a pesar de que su ceño aún fruncido denotaba que en su cabeza miles de dudas, conflictos y ansias hacían girar las ruedas de sus pensamientos hacia lugares no demasiado felices-la fuerza que necesitaba para recuperar al estoico soldado que tenía que ser si quería ganar esa batalla haciendo que la culpa, el remordimiento por la vida que le estaba dando a sus muchachos- que hizo que por un fugaz momento sus ojos brillaran con una sospechosa humedad- se ocultara detrás de la fachada que tenía que construir día a día para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.**_

_**No podía olvidar que ése era el lugar que había elegido, el papel que tenía que cumplir y la importancia que tenía que sus hijos no supieran más de lo que tenían que saber. La responsabilidad paterna ya la había delegado ahora no podía delegar ni compartir la responsabilidad del mando si quería que ambos mantuvieran algo de inocencia a pesar del mundo de reales pesadillas que estaban obligados a vivir por lo que respiró hondo y con la voz más calma que pudo, a pesar del nudo de dolor que tenía atorado en la garganta, miró a sus muchachos con firmeza y dijo**_

_**-Les doy tres horas para que preparen sus cosas mientras voy a solucionar unos problemas con la camioneta-de inmediato Dean sintió como su hermanito se tensaba como un arco a punto de lanzar una flecha por lo que con suavidad apretó su hombro tratando de confortarlo-Tenemos una cacería en Wisconsin-agregó antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. **_

_**Antes de abrir la puerta giró sobre sus pies y dio un último vistazo a sus muchachos parados uno junto al otro, cada uno reflejando con su postura los sentimientos que su orden había causado. Uno, con la firmeza de un soldado enderezando su espalda ante la orden del superior al mando y, a la vez, con la recia postura protectora de quien estaba dispuesto a todo por seguir al lado de su hermano, el otro, con la aparente fragilidad de sus pocos años contradiciendo la firmeza y rebeldía de su verde azul mirada que tenía la asombrosa capacidad de transmitir con igual potencia la sensibilidad de su joven corazón así como la fortaleza de su alma.**_

_**-Sí, señor-respondieron al mismo tiempo sus muchachos cuando la orden silenciosa de su mirada volteó hacia ellos en busca de una respuesta por lo que tratando de ocultar el orgullo que la imagen de sus chicos le regalara- más que con la respuesta militar que esperaba- salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna otra palabra.**_

_**Y cuando Dean intentó alborotar el cabello castaño de su hermano pequeño para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer-confortar, calmar, proteger o cambiar el malhumor del chico con sus habituales y cariñosas bromas-lo sorprendió el ímpetu con el que Sam se apartó de él.**_

_**-¿Así que piensas que no tiene que hacerme caso, que sólo soy un dolor en el culo? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurrió decir?-los ojos verdes de Sam destellaron con tanto dolor y frustración que Dean sintió como el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. **_

_**Desilusionar a su hermanito, fallarle como amigo y protector, eran algunas de las cosas que nunca pasarían por su cabeza por lo que no creyó que su intento de calmar a su padre causara ese dolor en Sam, evidentemente demasiado conmocionado todavía con el momento de tensión que había vivido como para darse cuenta de que nada más estaba bromeando con el sólo objetivo de distraer a su padre, quien con un litro de alcohol en su sistema, más una semana de caza y muerte, seguramente no estaba en condiciones de razonar ni platicar amigablemente.**_

_**-"En realidad, con whisky o no, mamá y lo que la mató es algo de lo que no podemos hablar"- fue lo que pensó Dean mientras trataba de reaccionar del dolor que le causara la mirada herida de su hermanito y su velada acusación.**_

_**-¡Ya sé que mi opinión no tiene lugar en esta familia pero al menos para ti pensé que era importante!-exclamó en ese momento Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos casi con un sobresalto por lo que no tuvo tiempo de darle una respuesta ya que el menor salió apresuradamente y, dando un fuerte portazo, se encerró en la habitación que ambos habían compartido.**_

_**-¡Sammy, espera!-lo llamó Dean mientras se acercaba en seguida a la puerta sintiéndose de inmediato más dolido por los sollozos ahogados que le llegaban del otro lado de la madera que por el pie que golpeara contra la silla en su apuro por llegar a Sam antes de que se encerrara-¡Sammy! ¡Déjame entrar!-pidió mientras giraba el picaporte en un intento esperanzado de que el chico hiciera caso a su reclamo. **_

_**Pero Sam era un niño testarudo y si quería estar solo era mejor dejarlo así hasta que lograra calmarse por su propia cuenta- eso ya lo sabía- porque, contrariamente a las peleas con su padre en las que buscaba su apoyo y refugio sin importarle las lágrimas que derramara en su camisa, cuando era con él con quien se enojaba-y afortunadamente eso pasaba pocas veces-el más joven de los hermanos hacía una demostración de fortaleza e independencia y se marchaba para estar solo con sus pensamientos. Aunque por supuesto marcharse significaba refugiarse en algún lado que estuviera apenas a algunos metros de la vigilancia de Dean, por lo que el rubio- consciente de esto-finalmente exhaló un suspiro de resignación y decidió dejarlo un par de horas tranquilo mientras él iba a la cocina, tomaba algo caliente y después se embarcaba en la limpieza de su arma y en la organización de sus cosas para el nuevo viaje de caza por hacer. **_

_**Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle a su hermanito el porque de sus palabras en las largas horas de carretera que tenían por delante.**_

_**-Sammy, si me buscas estaré en la cocina-avisó el muchacho aunque estuviera reprendiéndose mentalmente por decir algo tan estúpido teniendo en cuenta que apenas tres metros los separarían pero consciente de que si hubiera dicho lo que en realidad quería decir esa fachada recia que estaba intentando construir hubiera perdido otro pedazo "Si me necesitas estaré siempre para ti" no calificaría como una frase para el hombre, soldado y cazador que quería ser, aunque era lo que en verdad sentía con más fuerza-Definitivamente este chico, con su carita tierna y su lado emo, es un peligro para mi hombría-murmuró Dean con voz ronca cuando, ya resignado a no poder ser el que confortara al menor entre sus brazos, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la cocina.**_

_**Dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, su arma y dos escopetas limpias, tres tazas de café y la primera versión de Rambo pasando sus títulos finales en la pequeña pantalla de ese televisor destartalado fue el momento en el que el mayor de los Winchester se paró de la silla donde había pasado ese tiempo para ir en busca de su hermano.**_

_**Si en quince minutos no tenían sus bolsas preparadas su padre iba a salir sólo con lo que tuvieran puesto por lo que se reprochó por no prestar atención al reloj entretenido como había estado con la película y con la tranquilidad que le diera el haber dejado de escuchar los suspiros temblorosos de su hermano-como comprobara a los treinta minutos de que Sam se encerrara-pensando que al fin había caído exhausto en un sueño reparador que pocas veces tenía y por lo que había dejado pasar más tiempo del que pensara.**_

_**Por lo que no hubiera imaginado nunca-ni en una de sus frecuentes pesadillas- que al llamar repetidas veces con el fin de despertar al chico dormido y entrar por la fuerza pateando la cerradura porque tanto silencio le estaba crispando los nervios, haciendo que el pánico comience a roerle los intestinos imaginando un sueño demasiado profundo para ser normal, lo recibiera una habitación vacía, un cajón caído sin las pocas y humildes pertenencias de un hermanito que no estaba en esa cama revuelta donde necesitaba encontrarlo y la horrible realidad de que la razón por la que su vida aún tenía un lazo de cordura que lo hacía sentir normal se había alejado de su lado.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Cerrando la puerta del baúl con más fuerza y brusquedad de la que esperaba, ya que él nunca trataba así a su bebé, el mayor de los Winchester salió abruptamente de ese recuerdo agobiante que lo aturdiera por unos segundos, la memoria de la desaparición de Sam y esas dos semanas donde estuvo al borde de la locura por no saber nada de él eran demasiado cercanos todavía como para que no sintiera en su corazón un dolor profundo que creía nunca más poder superar por lo que suspiró profundamente, mientras pasaba una mano casi temblorosa por su cabello corto, tratando de encontrar la calma que le ayudara a apartar esa sensación de impotencia y enojo que si permitía que tomara el control en su ánimo no ayudaría en nada para que el problema en potencia que tenía enfrente-mejor conocido como su hermanito-conflicto-emocional-ambulante-Sammy Winchester-no se pusiera peor de lo que estaba.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando el susodicho se acercó a él con su mejor cara de cachorrito arrepentido y luego de suspirar profundamente-tal como hacía cada vez que intentaba calmar el huracán interno que tendía a oscurecer su mirada-lo miró a los ojos y su voz suave le dijo a su hermano con la misma claridad que su mirada cuanto necesitaba que la única referencia estable que había conocido en su vida lo entendiera.

-Escucha Dean, no quiero pelear contigo, entiendo lo que dices pero necesito que me entiendas tú también. Ya sé que hay que salvar personas, que alguien tiene que cazar pero yo creo que para papá deberían ser más importantes nuestras vidas, tú vida-remarcó-que las de alguien que no conoce ¡Somos sus hijos!-enfatizó Sam con la voz quebrada-¡Ya no quiero esperar en una mugrosa habitación que el tío Bobby llame para decirme que no lo lograron!... No puedo-agregó con un murmullo apenas audible casi ahogado por el roto sonido de su voz angustiada.

-Eso no va a pasar Sammy, papá es el mejor cazador-Dean intentó tranquilizarlo apoyando una mano en su hombro y hablando lo más suave que pudo a pesar de que el nudo en su garganta estaba dificultando el uso de su voz e, iba a decir algo más, cuando lo interrumpió la vehemente exclamación de su hermanito.

-¡Siempre dices eso, pero volviste herido de la última cacería!-el llanto contenido detrás de esas palabras dichas con voz ahogada fue tan intenso que estremeció el alma del joven cazador e inconscientemente se frotó la cicatriz aún visible en la base de su cuello ahí donde las garras de esa bestia casi le cortan la yugular si no hubiera tenido los reflejos e instintos de un eficaz y peligroso cazador que le hicieron apartarse del camino del monstruo a pesar de que éste saltara sorpresivamente desde el árbol donde acechaba siniestro y, aunque la garra raspando su piel fue la única huella de que había estado a punto de ser la presa y no el cazador, el dolor que le ocasionó no evitó que la matara de un certero balazo de plata en la cabeza. Y sólo cuando la adrenalina que corría por sus venas disminuyó su poder se dio cuenta de que la pérdida de sangre era más que importante y que las cosas a su alrededor estaban perdiendo sus contornos.

El joven cazador, al tocar la línea de puntos apretados que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, no pudo menos que recordar la extrema palidez de su hermano pequeño cuando regresaron a la cabaña y su padre lo llevara casi inconsciente a la cama donde procedió a remendar y vendar con la eficacia de un soldado que cura a un compañero después de una batalla y como, a pesar de esas neblinas que empañaban su visión, las lágrimas brillantes que caían desde la mirada aterrada de su hermano se habían fijado en su memoria. Podía jurar que, a pesar de que en ese momento escuchaba un silbido molesto taladrando sus tímpanos, el murmullo constante de Sammy pidiéndole que no lo deje era lo que mejor llegaba a sus oídos y lo que le permitió permanecer anclado a la realidad y no ser absorbido por esa oscuridad tenebrosa que lo estaba reclamando.

-¡Bah! Eso sólo fue un rasguño y a las nenas les encantan las cicatrices de guerra-intentó bromear el muchacho para evitar que el recuerdo de esa cacería que pudo terminar en tragedia-como tantas otras que habían tenido-consiguiera que el chico se pusiera peor de lo que estaba.

Durante su recuperación no pudo despegar al pequeño de su lado, ya que Sam prácticamente no comía ni dormía si tenía que dejar su puesto junto a su cama lo que obligaba a Dean a pedirle que se recostara junto a él para que no terminara cayendo de la silla donde cabeceaba tercamente, tratando de evitar que el sueño le ganara a su vigilia y al cumplimiento de sus responsabilidades como hermano menor, mientras trataba de devolver todo lo que Dean acostumbraba a hacer con él. Ante ese hecho el mayor podía sentir como el orgullo y la ternura que le provocaba la devoción de su hermanito era el remedio más eficaz para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas junto con la sangre que escapó de la herida-aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo-por lo que en una semana estuvo listo para volver al camino con más energía que antes. Pero, lo que no pudo evitar, fueron los días y días de pesadillas intensas que aparecieron después de su recuperación con Sam gritando su nombre a mitad de la noche bañado en llanto y sudor.

-"Aww, Sammy y después dices que no eres un niño"-pensó Dean al recordar como sólo cuando rodeaba a su hermanito con sus brazos y pasaba una mano por sus cabellos largos asegurándole que nunca lo iba a dejar solo, que nada malo le iba a pasar, el chico se calmaba y volvía a dormirse con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Pensamiento que fue acompañado por una sensación cálida extendiéndose por su pecho cuando, mirando la expresión vulnerable y asustada que le regaló su hermano junto con esas palabras, sintió como su interior se ablandaba como una goma gracias a los sentimientos de ternura, protección, cariño y preocupación que surgían como un alud cuando Sam lo miraba de esa forma y que no sólo tenían que ver con lo que sentía por él-nunca iba admitir que lo amaba más que a su vida-sino que también por la certeza de sentirse amado y necesitado, casi tanto como él lo hacía desde que conociera a ese pequeño bebé en brazos de su mamá.

Y a eso le costaba tanto acostumbrarse. Muchas veces no se consideraba digno de semejante devoción con la cantidad de mentiras, fraudes y corazones decepcionados que había dejado en el camino.

La total confianza, la apariencia frágil, la conexión que casi se podía palpar en el aire cuando Sam lo miraba con ese silencioso agradecimiento y admiración brillando en sus ojos lo llenaba de una calidez tan intensa que lo hacía sentir desprotegido y esa fachada recia y machista que tan concienzudamente estaba empezando a construir peligraba seriamente dejándolo más vulnerable de lo que hubiera querido.

Él tenía que ser el fuerte de esa familia de dos, el cazador implacable, el mejor hermano mayor y los momentos emocionales sólo ocasionaban problemas, fue lo que se repitió recordando con amargura los horribles días en que no sabía nada de Sam cuando huyó a Flagstaff.

Pensamiento que hizo que reaccionara más duramente de lo que en realidad deseaba, el malhumor, el miedo y el deseo de mantener algo de su dignidad intacta interponiéndose a la ternura y el cariño hacia el niño al que deseaba estrechar en sus brazos.

-¡Basta de charlas de niñas, Samantha! Sabes que papá nos ordenó que recorramos este poblado, ver si encontramos algún bicho feo que matar y eso es lo que haremos-concluyó con firmeza con ese tono tan John Winchester "soy el macho alfa de esta manada" que había mantenido bastante tranquilo al menor de sus hijos los primeros tres años desde que conociera el negocio familiar.

El joven cazador pudo comprobar-una vez más-como en el acto la expresión de Sam era la prueba fehaciente de que el interior del chico era un torbellino de emociones. De esos ojos de cachorro desamparado al destello furioso de un tigre acorralado-bautizado por él como cara de perra-después nuevamente a la vulnerabilidad que intentaba no demostrar luchando en contra de esa sospechosa humedad que brilló en su mirada para culminar con esa fortaleza interior, con esa convicción por defender su pensamiento y las razones de lo que consideraba injusto que le hacía tragar sus lágrimas, enderezar su espalda, tensar su mandíbula y parecer mayor de lo que era cuando de su boca salían las palabras que otorgaban la prueba de esa creciente inteligencia e incipiente independencia.

-Me llamo Sam, no Samantha-comenzó con voz firme-No soy un soldado y tú no eres papá para darme órdenes pero, si lo fueras, también las discutiría si creyera que están en contra de la razón y de lo que yo decida hacer con mi vida-a esa altura las cejas de Dean se fruncieron tanto que casi se tocan sobre la nariz-Sabes que papá lo hace para castigarme porque mañana era un día importante para mi-en ese momento suavizó el tono de su voz y miró a su hermano con tristeza-Dean, por favor, no peleemos, sabes que tengo que entregar el informe y participar de la competencia…

-¡Oh, si! ¡Me olvidaba que eres el atleta de las matemáticas!-dijo en un tono burlón-¡Para eso si quieres entrenar!-el reto del mayor no se hizo esperar molesto como estaba por las palabras de su hermano.

Eran pocas las veces en las que el chico se le enfrentaba- tan pocas que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez-y él había presenciado esa postura rebelde sólo con su padre por lo que le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir lo que el castaño había dicho. Sobre todo si asumía que no había sido el hecho de que se rebelara en contra de sus órdenes lo que más le molestó sino que Sammy no lo considerara con la misma autoridad ni derechos que su padre tenía por ser el que le dio la vida, pensamiento que le había dolido profundamente a pesar de que sabía de que hacía años que no era así.

Él siempre fue la imagen paterna para Sam, el que lo había cuidado, acunado, alimentado, bañado y protegido y la persona que representó para él la madre que nunca tuvo y el padre que perdió absorbido por su obsesión de venganza y así se lo había confirmado desde que era apenas un bebé con pocos dientes y no había en el mundo nadie más para él cuando lloraba de hambre, frío o dolor.

Sus bracitos regordetes siempre extendiéndose en su dirección en búsqueda del refugio de sus brazos y del amparo que sólo su hermano mayor estaba dispuesto a dar ya que el hombre de la rota familia estaba demasiado absorbido en la búsqueda de respuestas, y en el descubrimiento de ese mundo sobrenatural totalmente desconocido hasta que viera arder a su adorada esposa sobre la cuna de Sam, como para prestar atención a su responsabilidad paterna poco a poco trasladando en su hijo mayor lo que a él le correspondía.

Sintiéndose demasiado frustrado por las palabras de su hermano el rubio prácticamente le lanzó la bolsa de lona donde había guardado varios implementos y armas necesarias para lo que pudieran encontrar-porque aunque no sabía si había algo sobrenatural en la zona ya que no habían realizado ninguna investigación previa y sólo estaban ahí para entrenar sus habilidades en reconocimiento y verificación de posibles peligros en territorios desconocidos-y comenzó a caminar en dirección al puente que los conduciría al dichoso poblado antes de que llegara la noche y ellos todavía no hubieran recorrido ni diez metros pensamiento que lo hizo girar con molestia y frustración cuando la voz de Sam y no sus pies siguiendo sus pasos llegara a sus oídos.

-Dean, espera ¿Podemos volver mañana después de la competencia, o el viernes? Porque…

-Sam-la voz baja y ronca del mayor debió haber detenido al chico porque bien conocía ese tono peligroso cercano a un gruñido que su hermano hacía cada vez que con la sola advertencia de una palabra quería imponer su presencia.

Algo que podría haber amedrentado a cualquiera ya que aunque tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos el entrenamiento riguroso y la dura vida de un cazador le habían construido un físico de atleta que muchos chicos de su edad no tenían y, en comparación con Sam, tan pequeño para su edad, parecía varios años mayor que él que los cuatro años que los separaban.

-Te prometo que voy a entrenar sin protestar si me dejas participar en la competencia-continuó el menor sin inmutarse por esa peligrosidad que emanaba de la postura molesta de su hermano, más que seguro de que a él nunca le haría daño.

El hermano mayor miró fijamente al más joven de la familia y en el acto se arrepintió porque esa mirada de cachorrito pidiendo asilo en una noche de tormenta y que siempre lo ablandaba apareció con toda su fuerza por lo que frunció el ceño con disgusto y resopló cansado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ceder.

Pero, como el camino hacia el bosque y el poblado desierto ya lo habían hecho y ya habían perdido más de dos horas en llegar hasta ahí-eso sin contar el tiempo que llevaban discutiendo-no le veía sentido regresar a pesar de que el pedido de su hermano menor era bastante sensato.

Pensamiento que sólo hizo que su fastidio aumentara más que antes cuando no se estaba reprochando mentalmente-como estaba haciendo ahora-el hecho de que no había accedido al pedido y razonamiento de su hermanito -"Que bien podría dedicarse a la abogacía" -pensó Dean en medio del torbellino de sus pensamientos-en el momento en que comenzó a pedirle que no fueran al pueblo mucho antes de que llegaran ahí y, maldiciéndose internamente consciente de que podría estar aprovechando del sol lustrando a su nena mientras el genio sabelotodo metía la cabeza en medio de una pila de libros, miró a Sam mientras tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando mantener la calma para tomar la decisión acertada.

Pero, fue justo en ese instante, cuando Sam siguió hablando y su temperamento le ganó al razonamiento conciliatorio que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

-Papá no llega hasta el viernes, con suerte-agregó el chico con un dejo de molestia en su voz-¿Cómo se va a enterar si hacemos hoy o mañana este estúpido entrenamiento?

-¡Ya me cansé de melodrama, Sam!-la sola mención de su padre hizo saltar como un resorte los nervios agotados de Dean recordando las consecuencias de las rebeldías de Sam ante las órdenes de su padre-¡Cállate y vas a hacer lo que yo diga!-le ordenó bruscamente haciendo que por primera vez el menor se sobresaltara un poco asustado-¡A veces desearía saber lo que se siente ser hijo único y no tener que lidiar con la molestia que eres tú!-gritó Dean en ese segundo molesto más que nada porque no había podido encontrar la forma de terminar en paz con la discusión por lo que, sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar hacia el puente murmurando su fastidio por lo bajo cuando las pisadas apresuradas de su hermano demoraron unos largos minutos en llegar tras su espalda y tratando de no prestar atención a la respiración temblorosa preludio de unas lágrimas que no quería ver ni que había deseado causar, inmediatamente arrepentido de sus últimas palabras en el mismo segundo que las dijo, pero demasiado molesto todavía como para volver a tener una charla sentimental por lo que respiró profundamente tratando de aguantar las ganas de darse vuelta para no tener que ver el rostro de su hermanito seguramente mojado por las lágrimas que podía sentir-aún sin tener que verlo-estaba derramando como consecuencia de su última exclamación.

Una vez más había podido comprobar como Sam podía transmitir con su mirada la profundidad de su alma cambiando en pocos segundos de la rebeldía y la firmeza a la fragilidad y la vulnerabilidad que conmovían sus instintos protectores hasta la última fibra. Los ojos verdes de Sam se habían llenado tan rápidamente de lágrimas y cambiaron tan rápido de la molestia al dolor que por un segundo lo aturdieron sin saber como reaccionar, sus instintos protectores intentando recuperar su lugar desplazando el enojo y la frustración.

Finalmente, sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo sin que el temblor de su voz delatara la fragilidad de sus emociones tan contrarias a la fortaleza de esa imagen recia que tanto trabajo le estaba costando construir había comenzado a caminar sin fijarse si su hermano lo estaba siguiendo, respirando algo aliviado cuando al llegar casi al final del desvencijado puente los pasos apresurados de Sam se hicieron escuchar en la madera tratando de alcanzarlo por lo que decidió esperar que los dos llegaran al menos a las primeras cabañas para disculparse por esas palabras mentirosas de un deseo que nunca había imaginado pensar, sintiéndose cada vez peor a cada minuto que pasaba cuando el sonido de las lágrimas cayendo eran más fuertes a sus oídos que las pisadas de su hermano pequeño tratando de mantener su ritmo acelerado.

De pronto, una respiración temblorosa más ahogada que las demás, una mezcla inesperada de temor y dolor en su voz, hicieron vibrar hasta la última célula protectora de Dean quien se detuvo abruptamente para girar sobre sus pies y ver con sus propios ojos que estaba pasando con su hermano menor para que el tono ahogado llamando su nombre hubiera llegado con tanta fuerza a su corazón el que casi se detuvo cuando su mirada no encontró la fuente de su preocupación y sólo la brisa fresca moviendo las hojas de los árboles y un repentino silencio de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, y que hasta ese momento había sido especialmente bulliciosa, fueron las respuestas a la búsqueda desesperada que sus sentidos hicieron en el mismo momento en que se dio la vuelta y en el espacio que esperaba encontrar a su hermanito no había nada.

******************Supernatural**********************

**Y? Les gustó? Qué piensan del Flagstaff? Me encanta escribir de los chicos adolescentes, tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos. Creo firmemente que Dean era mucho más demostrativo en esa época a pesar de que siempre quiso ser como su padre quien era su ídolo pero no tan importante como su hermano menor quien-como todo hijo que uno cría-es una fuente de preocupación, problemas, amor, ternura, cuidados y te da esa sensación de pertenencia que a veces provoca conflictos.**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones, y si se registran les contestaré con la mayor brevedad que pueda. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo continuación del primero que publiqué. Byeee, un saludo desde Argentina! **


End file.
